


Problemas sabor cereza

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: [3x05] Era inevitable pensar en el momento en que todo había cambiado para siempre, cuando Julian decidió desnudar su alma en esa pequeña habitación ante la mirada curiosa de alguien tan roto como Barry, ¿qué mal podía salir de eso?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está disponible solamente en mi perfil de fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry Malfoy) y en el de wattpad (Angelito97-Delena). Decid no al plagio. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.
> 
> N/A: Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decídmelo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.
> 
> \----
> 
> Ahora sí, ¡disfrutad de la lectura!
> 
> PD: Es mi primera vez en AO3, tened paciencia conmigo. :(

_**problema sabor cereza** _

_**capítulo único** _

Era inevitable preguntarse cómo demonios había dejado que la situación se saliera de su control con esa rapidez. Es decir, normalmente la velocidad no era un problema del que preocuparse, no para él, pero con Julian Albert en la ecuación, sí que lo era. Era mucho más que un problema, era un _jodido_ problema.

Todo había empezado con _esa_ fatídica noche (quizá exageraba, bastante) cuando decidió que sería una fantástica idea darle una segunda oportunidad a su odioso compañero de laboratorio tras un vistazo a su corazón. Eso era lo peor, se dijo, Julian no había necesitado más que soltar un poco de palabrería sensiblera sobre su pasado odioso en Inglaterra para que él cayera rendido a sus pies y su lengua tomase las riendas del asunto y lo invitara a beber algo antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? No estaba pensando, ese era el asunto. No había sido una buena idea, ni en ese momento cuando vio el brillo en la mirada plateada de Julian ni cuatro semanas después cuando cualquier cosa que hiciera provocaba un cálido escalofrío por todo su jodido cuerpo de velocista. Porque ser rápido también tenía sus desventajas: lo sentía absolutamente todo a gran escala, desde el odio, la impotencia por ser incapaz de controlar sus emociones hasta el sentimiento más cálido y peligroso que lo mandaba todo a tomar por culo cuando le golpeaba.

¿Se podía ser más estúpido? Barry tendría que haberlo visto venir, las pistas estaban ahí burlándose de él, sabiendo que siempre acaba sintiendo lo que no tiene que sentir por la persona equivocada, tendría que haberse alejado cuán rápido era. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, como no lo hizo cuando se enamoró de Iris o de Patty, ¿por qué iba a empezar a hacerlo cuando se trataba de la persona más odiosa y no tan odiosa del multiverso? ¿por qué iba a hacerlo cuando se trataba de ese chico con ojos brillantes y sonrisa petulante que le sacaba de quicio cada vez que abría la boca o le volvía loco en el momento en que decidía que era buena idea ser simplemente _Julian_?

Pues eso. Era idiota.

Un completo y jodido idiota.

Espera un momento, él no está enamorado de Julian Albert. NO puede estarlo, como mucho siente algo por él, pero, ¿enamorado? ¿es que el multiverso se había vuelto loco de repente? Vale que no puede pasar ni un segundo de su ajetreada vida sin pensar en lo que está o podría estar haciendo su endiablado compañero. Vale que ahora mismo se está volviendo loco intentando darle forma a lo que siente por Julian, pero de ahí a hablar de amor hay un paso enorme, ¡una tierra entera!

No está enamorado de Julian.

No puede enamorarse de una persona _tan Julian_ en tan poco tiempo.

¿Verdad? ¿VERDAD?

No lo amaba, se repite cual mantra, no puede amar a Julian porque no hay ningún indicio que así lo diga porque pasar horas y horas pensando en cómo se sentiría enredar sus dedos en el cabello rubiasco de Julian no es un indicio, tampoco lo es querer pasear la yema de sus dedos por su rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios y comprobar así si son tan suaves y cálidos como se los imagina, ni mucho menos lo es el hecho de querer abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca en un patético intento de protegerlo de la maldad del mundo, de él mismo.

Oh, estaba tan jodidamente perdido.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No es como si pudiera aceptar sus sentimientos con la misma velocidad con la que estos le habían golpeado hasta derribarlo, ya no porque fuese un hombre, es que era Julian Albert, el tío había empezado a tolerarlo, si ahora descubre sus sentimientos como descubre la gran mayor parte de las cosas, estaba perdido. Lo mataría con sus propias manos o incluso lo usaría en su contra ante el capitán, como la excusa perfecta para deshacerse del molesto Allen.

—Cállate —le ordenó el rubio desde la otra punta del laboratorio, ni siquiera había alzado la cabeza del informe que estaba redactando cuando Barry sintió el efecto de la voz apagada y ronca de Julian sobre todo su cuerpo, especialmente sobre una parte que estaba muy sensible últimamente. Tragó saliva y Julian aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para clavar sus casi plateados o azulados ojos en la figura inquieta de Barry—. Solo hazlo, sea lo que sea que estés pensando: hazlo y déjame trabajar en silencio.

Porque claro, estaba pensando demasiado alto para el gran Julian Albert, rodó los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra su propia mesa. Era inútil, seguía siendo un idiota inaguantable, pero claro, cuando era agradable las cosas se ponían peor para el corazón de Barry así que no sabía que prefería. Oh, sí que lo sabía: prefería ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo desde hacía semanas, solo que era imposible.

No necesitaba alzar la cabeza para saber que Julian ya lo estaba ignorando de nuevo, ¿cómo iba a aceptar sus sentimientos por él sabiendo que ni en un millón de años ni en un millón de tierras habría posibilidad de que estos fueran correspondidos? A Julian solo le importaba hacer bien su trabajo, no sentirse impotente.

El ruido de una silla siendo arrastrada y los inmediatos pasos de alguien acercándose obligaron a Barry a mirar lo que estaba sucediendo y nada lo esperó para lo que encontró justo a centímetros de su rostro.

Julian había apoyado los brazos en el escritorio de Barry y su rostro no mostraba ni una sola emoción, pero para Barry podría haber sido todo lo contrario, porque tener el rostro de su dolor de trasero justo a centímetros del suyo, era demasiado. Desde ahí podía sentir el olor (¿olía a cerezas? ¿ERA EN SERIO?) y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio que lo embriaga hasta dejarlo exhausto, por no hablar de que si se acercaba un poquito más sus labios atraparían los húmedos y, seguramente, exquisitos labios de Julian, o lo que era peor, solo con perder un poco más del escaso control que le quedaba podría enredar sus dedos en el desastroso cabello rubio.

—Allen —susurró contra sus labios—: solo hazlo.

Y lo hizo.

Joder que sí lo hizo.

Tomó su rostro entre manos temblorosas y atrapó sus labios en un beso. Fue más que un beso, porque en el momento en que los labios de uno atraparon los de otro, el control y las dudas se esfumaron a la velocidad de la luz. Julian profundizó el beso y Barry gruñó gustoso. El escritorio era un obstáculo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a superar, pero no importaba. Lo que importaba era que sus lenguas batallasen por el control, que sus manos tocaran todo lo que tuvieran cerca y que ninguno de los dos pensara en otra cosa que no fuera el placer del otro. Simplemente, en el otro.

Ya habría tiempo para pensar, o no.

Pensar estaba sobrevalorado, especialmente cuando uno se sentía tan bien en los brazos del otro dejándose llevar por la intensidad del momento. Por una vez, tanto Barry como Julian solo se permitirían escuchar la fuerza de los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Asustado, Allen? —gimió contra sus labios, Julian no se atrevió a abrir los ojos por miedo a que el momento se rompiera ante su mirada.

—Más quisieras.

Y lo volvió a besar.

Y ninguno pensó en lo que podría pasar mañana por la mañana o en lo que podría pasar si, de repente, uno de los dos descubriera un secreto del otro.

Un secreto que lo cambiase absolutamente todo, para bien o para mal.

* * *

**_¿fin?_ **


End file.
